Slicer of everything
by TheDatenshi
Summary: My first fanfic on this site please review and read author note also if you want to add a character on my fanfic just add a character profile in reviews information would be appreciated rated T it has OC that means own character right? will be continued
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY

Authors note:I hav'nt played FF7 but I know enough to make a fanfic and I'm going to add somethings in the other games and this is a alternate universe but all major things in crisis core and FF7 still happen so Zack and Aerith are dead and is mainly my own character and Red and Vincent do not exist.

Proluge:Cloud Strife went missing a year ago after the events in FF7, AVALANCE is looking for him but they had found no traces of him.

A boy from our world of the age of 13 appeared in the world of FF7 with no memory of anything of our world but a (yes not his real name a alais) name Datenshi,looking into a stream of water he saw he had black hair with some orange strands and he wore a white shirt and grey trousers. He then heard people screaming taking a better look around him he saw he was at the bottom of a mountain and he saw at least 50 people ranging from children to elderly people,which were armed and completely ignored him. The some children slipped and a giant monster with 6 arms appeared and was covered in flames ( basically a Ifrit with 6 arms ) and the children were screaming "HELP US" ( I'll use caps for shouting and screaming ) Datenshi just ran but he looked back and saw people being eaten and burnt by the creature and had to help them seeing a saber he grabbed it and lunged with it striking the creature in the stomach. It screamed in pained "AAARRRGGGGGHHHHHH" and its eyes bacame blood red in anger it pulled the sword out and threw it and Datenshi who barely dodged it.

"Impossible" a voice said on top of a nearby cliff a man with red hair that burnt like fire and was dressed in a crimson jacket over a SOLDIER uniform, sayed in awe of the wound caused on the creature " I couldn't hurt that thing and I'am first class by the standards of the new Shinra , the organaisation must know about this" said the man as he walked away.

Datenshi saw a large blade stuck in the mountain side quickly using all his strength grabbed it out of the mountain ( yes it is the Buster sword ) , but the creature was now infront of Datenshi out of fear he lifted the sword and slashed the beast diagonally on the chest not caring about it weight, the beast fell backwards onto the ground and yelled but quickly got back up and then breathed fire straight at Datenshi once again he lifted the sword and swung it, the blade glowed a mystifying white colour and the sword literally cut through the fire and a gust of wind came from out of the sword causing the flames to backfire on the beast, quickly Datenshi lifted the sword and stabbed the blade through the beasts head . He was sweating and panting he could feel his heart racing somehow he could tell he had never killed or fought with a sword before then three people a old man, a girl and boy that were about the age of eight stared at him than Datenshi's vision slowly was dissapearing and he pasted out.

What do you think please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Datenshi awoke on a bed in a candle lit cave and looked at a old man and the young boy and girl "oh you're awake" they spoke simultaneously. Datenshi lived and learned with the family and he found out he was in a mountain village made of tunnels and caves and that Shinra were using them as experiments but they escaped in a large number the day he met them, there name's were Silver (old man) Mark (young boy) Star (young girl) (yes I know not much thought in names I am bad at naming). It was the 7th day living with the family and on that day things became bad, it was about midday and soldiers armed with guns started killing the villagers "quickly get Mark and Star and take the tunnels to escape" ordered Silver. " come with us " Datenshi replied "no time now go" seeing no way of persuading him he got the children and ran down the tunnels in the caves. After 15 minutes of running the soldiers were behind them "CRASH" a giant worm with leech like fangs ate the soldiers behind them which then charged at the trio, Datenshi lifted the Buster sword over his head and swung in down causing a cut on its mouth it then retreated into the wall, then it came from under them out of shock, the Buster sword caused a explosion that destroyed the worm it became pieces on the wall, " shit what the-" on the two holes on the blade of the Buster sword was two glowing jewels. "Hey that's a exploder blade materia and a pretty white materia" said Star "what's materia" asked Datenshi "what you don't know what materia is" said Mark astonished "so what is materia" inquired Datenshi "materia causes people to use magic as long as you know how to use it just focus on the effect and it'll work" Mark said. "So I can use magic now" asked Datenshi "yep you should be able to" said Star, voices were heard and footsteps coming closer, "quick lets run" Datenshi yelled and the trio ran down the tunnel.

Soon the group got out of the tunnel "ok time to seal the tunnel" Datenshi imagined a explosion coming from the sword as if it was happening now then Datenshi swung the blade and sealed the exit by making rocks fell and blocked up the tunnel."I am afraid you just wasted your energy doing that "spoke a man with fiery red hair and wore a black uniform, with a red jacket over it. Soldiers had the villagers chained together and were at gunpoint among them was Silver."You let them go-"said Datenshi who was interrupted "I don't think you are in any position to argue your sword is extremely heavy and considering your age swinging it takes a large amount of energy so-"Silver had attempted to attack the Man taking out a quite simple sword but the man took out his sabre and cut the sword in two in one swift movement, then followed up with a horizontal slash killing Silver. The soldiers than gunned down the villagers in front of the three children's eyes."...I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" black wings grew from Datenshi's back and lifted the buster sword as if it was a feather and charged at the Man, "AAAARRRRGGGGGHHH EXPLODER BLADE" BOOM a explosion occurred from the sword creating smoke. The smoke cleared and dead mutilated men lied on the ground all soldiers accounted for except the Man with the red jacket, the man was behind Datenshi with his sabre alight, covered in flame. Datenshi then knelt down, the black wings receded into his back "Oh I never introduced myself my name is-"The man started to say but Datenshi swung his sword at him who dodged and then continued talking "Project E – ENTEI". Datenshi panted his heart beating faster and he was starting to black out when he closed his eyes he heard a voice _Hey don't give in yet this is the adventure you dreamed of for all your life don't suck and die now anyway protect those children. _Datenshi eyes opened wide he grabbed the sword and swung it while spinning creating a twister that caught Entei in it sending him into the sky "Twister, Tornado" said Datenshi who started spinning faster and faster "Typhoon" the tornado became a typhoon, lightning zapped Entei and it started raining, "TEMPEST" Shouted Datenshi , Entei was propelled into the air he then smashed into the mountain. Boulders started falling onto Entei till he was buried in rocks. "INCREDIBLE" Mark said in awe Datenshi destroyed an entire cliff with his attack revealing a path out of the mountains at noon became night. Datenshi sighed he had finished burying everyone including the enemy soldiers after packing up food and cooking utensils and left through the path with Mark and Star while walking they were silent while walking obviously were thinking of Silver of curse occasionally staring at Datenshi who then sighed. He had no idea how he had pulled that technique off it was inhuman soon after about three hours the trio, camped and went to sleep as Datenshi slept he heard the voice again _look what we did that was so COOL it was superhuman we messed up that shitface for good I' reckon "_hey who exactly are you" _I am you duh" _"I am nothing like you" _actually yes we aren't and yes we are when you remember you'll understand._

And so end chapter 2 what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 village of pirates and the beast of the sea

It was dawn the trio awoke and started walking after about 12 hours they arrived at a port village and went to a inn but ..."WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO MONEY" "WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING" "SHUT UP" When Datenshi arrived he saying he had no money caused the innkeeper to shout and a drunk man hated the noise and so on and so on until a brawl broke out in the inn a everyone either, grabbed chairs and started bashing everyone on the head, or with rum and wine bottles or slicing each other up with cutlasses. One man charged at the trio quickly Datenshi did a upper cut with his sword killing the man, then five people charged holding wine bottles, quite clumsily Datenshi did a vertical slash but not a powerful one sending the men either falling to the ground or sent flying in the air. "Datenshi behind you" Mark shouted, Datenshi ducked and a man holding a chair overhead tripped and fell on the floor "LETS GET OUT OF HERE" Star shouted. They barely got out of the Inn without getting hurt "what where those people mad?" Mark said "let's be happy we got out of there-", they heard a gun load pistols were aimed at their heads "guess you didn't know this was a village of pirates" said a man dressed completely in leather even the bandana on his head "now you're coming with us to kill the beast or we kill you"

"THIS SUCK'S" said Mark it was now eleven in the night and they were on a boat to get a bounty on a Kraken the trio were pretty angry about this apparently the kraken was sinking ships and it was bad for business. About half an hour later being forced awake seeing that they were at gunpoint then giant tentacles covered the ship and were starting to crush it, every man started firing at it with pistols or attacking it with spears. "Oh my ..." Star said but then the kraken rose from the water and opening its beak started devouring pirates "even they don't deserve this" Datenshi said he then ran up to several of its tentacles and slashed at them cutting them immediately off the kraken wailed in pain as Datenshi continued to slash at the beast eventually sending it back into the water.

It was silent for a minute everyone was sweating "PWOOOSSHHH", the kraken rose from the water and all its tentacles aimed at Datenshi and grabbed him and was strangling him his bones would be broken, "HAAAARRRGGGGHHHHHH" it was the young man who captured them and forced them on the ship, his scimitar was covered in lightning "BOLT BLADE" the sword cut the tentacles holding Datenshi, he followed up with a combo of vertical and diagonal slash's killing the kraken and cut off its eye and made the eye was skewered on the sword. He jumped back onto the ship as if it took no effort at all "HURRAH FOR CAPTAIN ROGER". Datenshi was regaining his consciousness when he heard the voice again _hey his names Roger the_ voice started laughing _that is so unoriginal_. He then heard another voice _quickly go back it's on fire, it's going to destroy everything. _Datenshi ignored the voice till the crew got back to port the crew gasped and saw the entire village was in flames "Ah your here BOY" a voice said "wait that's impossible you were buried on top of hundreds of boulders" said Datenshi "and yet I' am here time for you to burn in hellfire bastard". The voice was Entei but he had several small scars on his face, and his sabre was covered in flames but was much more intense, but now his arms and legs were covered in red crystals.

"YOU MAN WERE YOU PART OF SHINRA" Roger shouted noticing the soldier outfit "HAAARRRGGGGHHH" Roger held his scimitar was held over his head and jumped and swung the sword aimed for Entei's head, who quickly parried the blow and kicked Roger making him land on the ground of the port spitting out blood. "Captain" the crew said at the same time who instantly started attack Entei who dodged and deflected the blows before burning them in fire "die wretched vermin". Roger slowly stood up with rage in his eyes; his scimitar was covered in electricity, Roger than viciously assaulted Entei with stabs and slashes in all directions, Entei blocked each attack with his blazing sabre. "Mark, Star please stay there now and don't move" commanded Datenshi "but, but "replied Mark and Star "NO BUT'S". Datenshi jumped and attacked Entei from the behind but it cut through the clothes but were his wound should be was crystals, his entire back was covered in crystals. Entei kicked Roger and started attacking Datenshi like his very existence was on the line in the fight, Datenshi block slowly but due to the size of his blade it blocked the worst injuries. "Why are you fighting like your existence is on the line" Datenshi talked while blocking attacks, "BECAUSE IT IS I'AM FIGHTING TO SO SHINRA TRUELY ACKNOLEDGE ME, FATHER AND BROTHER ALL THE SOLDIERS WILL ACKNOLEDGE ME". Entei screamed and his attacks were becoming more ferocious and quick, sparks flew when the two swords clashed in the burning village. A giant flame came from the sword about to burn Datenshi's face, then the buster sword shined a brilliant white colour the sword than once again like in the battle against the six armed monster, the sword literally cut through the fire sending it back at Entei, who when he rose his left arm he redirected the attack to a building."TIME TO SHOW YOU THE ATTACK THAT WITH MY NAME, ENTEI" the crystals covered his whole body and he now looked like a half lion half centaur and a larger version on himself was made of fire, "TAKE THIS BASTARD" The Entei beast rushed at Datenshi roaring. Datenshi heard a voice again _imagine a half human and half bird man made of wind but larger more brilliant than that beast._

Datenshi copied the voices command "Tengu" Datenshi whispered a half man ,half bird creature made of air just like the voice said appeared but ten times the size of the Entei beast covered Datenshi's body, who had grew black wings again. The two fighters charged at each other and a minute later Entei was out of sight with Datenshi panting, lying on the ground with Roger, Star and Mark around him and Datenshi fell asleep. What do you think of chapter 3 please review or submit a character profile so I can add another character.


	4. Chapter 4

(Just for people who haven't realized yet the crystals from other final fantasy games are featured here if you think about it is obvious that two crystals are already around)

Chapter 4 To Midgar and... no one believes you Shinra have reformed

Datenshi awoke he was being carried by Roger, Mark and Star. Now the voice started talking again _they don't tell them you are awake you deserve to be carried around "_no way that's like abusing friendship" he thought back _fine but you deserve some kind of special treatment "..._hey were you the one who told me to do that tengu thing it was cool" _yes, no I just had the idea it's somewhat cliché in our world in animes _"what's a anime"_ it doesn't matter anyway it was my idea but I never imagine it that big...? I'll be in your head later._

"Hey guys you can let me down now" Datenshi said "...how long have you been awake" said Roger "about ten minutes" Datenshi replied "SO WE HAVE BEEN CARRYING YOU FOR 10 EXTRA MINUTES" The three screamed " what but it's just ten min-" "ITS BEEN HOURS" the three screamed and then threw him down "ow ow " Datenshi was rubbing his head and getting dirt of his clothes when he saw a city in the distance it look part well modern and another part like a scrap heap. Noticing what he was looking at they looked at the city Mark and Stars eyes started sparkling "Wait you guys never went to a city before?" "Nope" replied Mark and Star but Datenshi was silent for a while before he spoke "I think I've been in cities a lot maybe for most of my life but" "What do you mean you think you have been in a city for all your life" asked Roger "I don't remember where I came from or my true name, Datenshi was the first word I remembered" Datenshi replied."HEY GUYS YOU BETTER HURRY UP" Star and Mark were already at the gate of the city, Datenshi and Roger ran as fast as they could like it was a race but then hedgehog like creatures breathing fire came out of the ground(forgot their names). Datenshi clumsily swung his blade cutting a few of them but not killing them. Roger on the on the other hand was easily killing them like they were bugs under his shoes, he just quite calmly dodged the fire balls and cut them vertically until on his side the hedgehogs either were dead or running and burrowing away. Eventually Datenshi got a better grip on the buster sword and cut down the rest of the hedgehogs "Geez who ever made this sword must have really liked chopping things in two" Datenshi joked "Well we better go to Star and Mark" Roger said and the two slowly walked to the gates of Midgar.

Elsewhere at the mountain were Mark and Star came from, "Sir the results show that the boy from earlier might be a ancient as well as having similar traits and abilities as project E" "might?" replied a voice "because we don't have him we won't know for sure until we capture him last reports seen the boy is in Midgar" "send a powerful experiment to Midgar let's see if he can kill that, oh and send it to get rid of all the reporters and if you can get rid of AVALANCE".

In Midgar they spent some money thanks to Roger having some money left over they bought a lot of food and devoured it they have never tasted anything so good."Now where can I get the reward for the kraken" Roger said "Wait your still carry that eye around" Datenshi felt sick and almost vomited but was able to control himself. It was time to find out about SHINRA Datenshi thought but everyone just laughed or said "you're crazy" whenever he told them his story about SHINRA, after another hour of being stared at and being called crazy, Datenshi finally got some useful info this time he had bribed a girl with a ruby that Roger had owned he found out the group none as AVALANCE and a certain reporter that could help him. Arriving at the address Datenshi was about to enter when a Minotaur crashed through the building. It was about Datenshi's height but then grew as large as a skyscraper and everyone gasped, and it held a giant club with spikes, smashed a building reducing it into dust and rubble and was about to fall on Datenshi everything was slow and the blade glowed again he split the boulders in two whenever it came near him, flawlessly, everything then returned to normal speed in Datenshi's eyes. "That was close-"The club was rushing right at Datenshi who used his sword to block but he was sent flying into the sky, growing the black wings once more he fly in the sky and descended, while seeing the SHINRA emblem on the Minotaur's head.

The voice was in Datenshi's head once more _hey man I just thought of several super cool moves. _Instantly he learnt the moves, Datenshi smiled he was going to enjoy this "HHHHAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHH" appeared in front of the Minotaur "Triplex Aero..." in the blink of a eye Datenshi swung the Buster sword and cut the Minotaur across the chest but instead of one cut three cuts appeared "...Blade" and this wound was fatal, since the Minotaur dropped the club and started holding his chest. Adrenalin was rushing over his whole body a lot of emotions arose Datenshi kept reappearing and disappearing and slashing the Minotaur's body "Had enough yet monster" declared Datenshi in a cocky tone, the Minotaur was ... laughing? It's arms became cannons and it's body was covered in metal and started bombarding the buildings, Datenshi ignored this and still in a almost possessed state continued attacking the Minotaur, but then the building parts were falling and about to land on the people there, Datenshi realized that the people were in trouble he was in shame that he didn't come to assist them early he rushed under the falling parts and started spinning at a incredibly fast speed "TEMPEST" the air started spinning propelling the rubble into the Minotaur smashing into the metal causing it to trip. Datenshi was in extreme pain since he span and used a lot of energy to use the technique immediately, if felt like his bones were breaking apart, taking a moment to rest he looked at the Minotaur who had regained his balance and aimed the cannon's at Datenshi.

"ok time for round two HARGH" Datenshi cut the shells fired at him before they exploded "you won't get me that easily" the Minotaur laughed again and lasers fired from his shoulders which cut through Datenshi who started falling from the sky and then the Minotaur impaled him on his horn , they was no way he could have survived.

Roger watched the entire battle and silently approached and seeing Mark and Star he patted their heads and said "don't worry I will bring him back to life since I' am the last red mage alive...my magic is stronger than any Materia could ever do" Rogers hands were covered in a ominous glow and he walked in front of the Minotaur.

Please review and add character profiles send it to me on this email and also just to let you know my name is Matthew the email is my brothers I'm just too lazy to make my own.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the cruelty of SHINRA

Please review and make a character if you want send to this email

Roger was being assaulted by the cannon arms but no effect occurred what so ever, Roger was casting barrier with one hand while getting closer to the cyborg Minotaur, "Fira "fireballs came out of Roger's hand aimed for the Minotaur's head but was dodged, despite this Roger continued bombarding the Minotaur who continued to dodge the attacks, Roger than swung his hand down then all the fireballs that was dodged accumulated into one big fireball that burned through the Minotaur's armour and then burnt it's back. "HELL THUNDAGA" lightning came out of Rogers arm smack dead on the Minotaur, it then started become like a liquid until they was nothing but...bodies "...my family, my family were used to" Roger was saying, tears came from his eyes and he covered his mouth than moved his hand "DAMN YOU SHINRA" Roger now was enraged everything around him was feeling, warped and evil. After a few minutes Roger raised his hands and aimed them at Datenshi, Rogers's arms turned a holy white and Datenshi's wounds were being recovered than Datenshi's eyes opened and he started coughing out blood but he slowly got back up looking in perfect shape. "Datenshi ... this is SHINRA'S experiment's there idea of protecting us" Roger spoke with spite in his voice, Datenshi turned around and saw people covered in a black liquid "...were they the Minotaur?" Datenshi silently spoke "yes and they all are my entire family" Roger said and he walked away and a man brought a treasure chest, which Roger took without saying a word.

As the four people walked away people screamed "GET OUT OF HERE YOU ... FREAKS YOU MONSTERS" or "GO AWAY, JUST GO AWAY or "YOU'VE DAMNED US ALL GET OUT OF HERE". The people started throwing stones at them as Datenshi's wings receded into his back; eventually they left through the gate of Midgar all completely silent the whole way.

Back at the mountain SHINRA base "sir the experiment was ... defeated" "oh then you had poor judgement we do not forgive failure" a gunshot was heard and a corpse collapsing onto the floor "Thank you Turk I will make sure you get a reward now we have a problem they know we exist, start cloning all the troops and SOLDIER'S, also start up project Chimera and wake up Project E please we will test the boy as well as this mage now we need more data now go".

At AVALANCE "Tifa we heard of reports of a boy holding the Buster sword he is leaving town" "Then follow him Yuffie ask about Cloud I'll be with you soon" Replied Tifa, and Yuffie grabbed her shuriken and went to chase the group.

It was quite a while before the group started talking again but not saying anything really important eventually they came across a bridge with a young man about seventeen or eighteen sitting in the middle of it and he slowly rose and drew his sword which was double sided from its sheaths the blades were red and black and extremely sharp."I Mamori Takahashi will not allow anyone to pass through without fighting me" he declared while swinging his sword over his head "oh your only 3 young kids and one guy about my age to make it fair all of you battle me" Takashi said laughing."Leave those two children out of this, what we saw today was something no one ever should see, if you would please move now" and as Datenshi said this Takashi was already in front of Datenshi and was about to cut off Datenshi's head, but the attempt was parried by Roger. Datenshi and Roger rushed attacked Takashi who blocked it with his blades, "HHHAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH" Datenshi and Roger screamed while forcing Takashi back, sparks flying off the swords, Takashi jumped behind the pair and swung his blade but bounced off a barrier created by Roger. Takashi continued his ferocious assault swinging his sword and eventually broke Rogers Barrier "YEAH A FIGHT THAT ACTUALLY LASTS LONGER THAN A MINUTE" Takashi said while attacking Datenshi and Roger who were parrying the blows."Take this TRIPPPLLLLEEEXX ...AIR BLADE" three large cuts appeared on Takashi but he ignored the cut as if he wasn't harmed at all. Roger and Datenshi kept blocking and counter attacking but whenever they did harm Takashi he didn't seemed phase at all by the cuts, burns and bruises being inflicted on him. "Roger move away I'm going to hit him with everything I got" said Datenshi, Roger followed the command and moved a fair distance away "TWISTER" Takashi was sent flying into the sky spinning around and around "TORNADO" Takashi was being sent even higher and was spinning faster "TYPHOON" lightning zapped Takashi who was being cut by the wind itself "TEMPEST", Takashi was sent flying far way "BAHAMUT" Takashi shouted and a dragon appeared that grabbed Takashi and brought him back to the bridge "THANK YOU FOR THIS BRILLANT FIGHT" Bahamut was being absorbed into Takashi's body! Takashi had dragon scales everywhere on his body except his head and had dragon wings "Now show me your true power" Takashi declared lifting his sword skyward.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Pirate V.S Ninja and Project E's origin

Please review and send any character profiles to also since my inexperience of the game I made this a alternate reality so if it doesn't make sense of things in the game's than it doesn't matter.

"What the hell! Did he just fuse with the dragon?" Roger said in shock, Takashi was behind the duo and sheathed his sword both Roger and Datenshi were on the ground barely alive "You two will make good sparring partners I am not going to kill you now you've given me the best fight I've had in a long time" Takashi grabbed Datenshi, Roger, Star and Mark and flew and dropped them outside a towns inn and flew away smiling.

Roger woke up he was in a bed and saw the other three in the room as well, he inspected it further the treasure chest, the reward for killing the kraken was gone! "Wow this treasure chest is amazing... Better hide it and then question the guy with Cloud's sword, I know I'll make a flashy entrance and –"Roger jumped out of the inn window and swung his scimitar, Yuffie holding the treasure chest jumped back dodging the attack. "Give me back my reward now and I won't hurt you-... Wait you're a girl" Roger said "what a girl can't be a ninja thief?" "No no uh just unusual" Roger replied but at this Yuffie threw her Shuriken at Roger who carts wheeled and dodged it. The two continued attacking and dodging with acrobatic like attacks. Datenshi woke up and looked out of the window he saw a kunochi and Roger fighting over a treasure chest then the voice appeared again laughing _oh geez a pirate fighting a ninja a game classic so many clichés _Datenshi smiled and watched them fight.

Entei was in a machine filled with liquid (what do you call them) and he remembered his life while in there, apparently through checking records he was born he found out his father being the top scientist of SHINRA had him along him when one day, a red crystal descended from the sky and crashed into the SHINRA mountain base and impaled Entei as a child, the wound should have ripped him apart at his young age but instead the crystal shrunk and became part of him, all his wounds healed and his body shot out flames uncontrollably in his youth. Eventually he had control and was the strongest in the use of fire magic burning anything to a crisp with no effort at all, but he was never referred to as his real name or even Entei just called Project E and was treated like a weapon and never gaining praise for anything he done with each year more of the crystal became part of his body, even the troops he commanded never showed any sign of friendship and when the troops were talking to each other they shut up and waited for him to leave before saying anything again. His brother was better than him girls liked him and young boy's wished to be him he was given praise by everyone for completing even the smallest of mission's his brother was just a normal human but somehow one hundred times more powerful he just poked Entei in the head and he would be knocked out with no effort at all. Entei continued to remember as the liquid was being drained away, "time to wake up monster" a man dressed in a black suit spoke as the machine opened up "Shut up stupid SHINRA spy" Entei spoke as he left the machine and grabbed his sabre and walked into a helicopter and flew off.

Roger had his sword at Yuffie's neck and grabbed the treasure chest, Datenshi walked out ignoring the innkeeper who was about to speak, and approach Yuffie and Roger. Yuffie catching site of Datenshi she spoke "Hey you kid where did you get that sword" Datenshi replied " this oversized thing, I found it in a mountain stuck in the wall" "I don't believe that for one second Yuffie said as she got away from Roger and charged at Datenshi who ducked avoiding the shuriken. Datenshi swung the sword and repeatedly slashed at the Shuriken until it broke into pieces." Ah today isn't my day at all" she spoke as she fled before Roger and Datenshi could react "that was a little weird2 Roger and Datenshi spoke simultaneously. Roger and Datenshi went back into the inn woke up Star and Mark and ate breakfast a few hours later the group departed and left the village which then was engulfed in white flames! The group turned around and saw it was Entei and now his entire body was covered in white crystals and had wings, "Hakuoh" (that should mean white phoenix)he aimed his Sabre at Datenshi who took out his Buster sword and both were in a battle stance.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Pure battle

Please review send character profile to 

Entei rushed at Datenshi and swung his sabre but the attack was blocked by a quick reaction by Datenshi lifting the Buster sword, Entei than followed up with rapid thrusts smashing into the Buster sword "got to get away if this continues than the sword will brake" Datenshi said who jumped back and held the sword over his head and brought it down smashing into Entei's crystal body but barely made a scratch on him."HEAVEN FIRAGA"(I created it) a burst of white flame came out of Entei's crystal body but did not come in contact with Datenshi "MBARRIER" Roger stood there holding out his hand created a forcefield that rejected the white flames, but it started to crack, seeing this Roger lifted his other arm and increased the barriers strength eventually it broke sending Roger flying.

"TEMPEST" Datenshi swung the Buster sword around and around sending Entei flying and starting to put out the flame, "HAAARRRGGGGHHH" Entei screamed his entire body was burning in beautiful white flames, the fire was sent spiralling down the twisting wind and burned Datenshi, who now grew his black wings and started hearing the voice again _quick get out of there the sword's going to melt if you stay there any longer cool it down NOW_. Datenshi ran out of the flaming tornado and dropped his sword into a lake near by, Entei was coming down like a shooting star aiming dead on Datenshi who fell into the lake. Datenshi started swinging his sword and a twister was forming in the water "RISING WHIRLPOOL" a twister of water rose from the lake and extinguished the flames on Entei's body "ARRRGGHHH" the steam went into his eye's,"DAMN YOU HHHHAHAAAAAARRGGGHHH" the white flames once again covered his body. The voice was talking again_ I've got a idea follow my instructions and we will crush through that crystal armour,_Datenshi smiled when he heard the plan and quickly complied by thrusting his sword at a extremely quick rate, causing the wind from the sword to shape the water "HYDRO THRUST'S" water practically shaped as spears smashed into Entei once again and caused scratches on the crystal armour and extinguished the flames once again.

Entei was angry extremely angry he relit the white flames, _one more attack"_TIDAL WAVE", all the water in the lake came out forming a large wave and smashed into Entei making the fire extinguished again, Datenshi followed up the attack by flying upwards and swung his sword in the centre of Entei's armour "EXPLODER BLADE" a large explosion occur sending shards of the crystal everywhere leaving Entei's chest uncovered "HARRRGGGHHH" Datenshi lunged the sword through his chest. "With so much rapid heating and cooling the particles in the crystal moved apart making it easier to break it's game over for you" Datenshi declared with a small smile on his face, "I'm going to die anyway, the crystals will take over my entire being but I might as well stop me dying now HAARRRGGGHHHH" the armour reformed itself and expelled the Buster sword from Entei's being and instantly healed the wound, at that moment Datenshi was completely defenceless at that moment, Entei was about to blast him close rage with a fireball but at then Takashi appeared and kicked Entei away. "PHOENIX" a phoenix emerged and fused with Takashi and now he to was covered in flames and had blazing wings, "Ha this is going to be fun" Takashi said and he flew in the direction of Entei and unsheathed his sword .

The two phoenix's clashed slashing and there blades sent spark's flying while they fought

Datenshi descended and the wings retracted into him as he watch he was afraid the strength of these two was monstrous. While they were fighting Entei was angry he could sense it, they was something stronger inside Takashi and he held more power than this a lot more power a power that could rival his brother's, he was scared scared out of his mind Entei just wanted to die he wanted to die now he was terrified that someone other than his brother held such monstrous strength, he could tell Takashi was drawing out the battle to savour it , Entei could taste the lust for battle the need for blood it could send anyone insane. "HHHAARRRGGGHHH" Entei's attacks became more and more desperate slashing like a berserker "DIE, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, JUST DIE YOU MONSTER" Entei was screaming over and over again with each strike he landed on Takashi but Takashi was acting as if nothing happened, "MONSTER YOU SAY THANKS FOR THE COMPLEMENT HAHAHA" Takashi's onslaught of attacks became faster and stronger and then in one blow Takashi utterly destroyed Entei's mentality, his sword and his armour and fell from the sky covered in white flames. Takashi descended and slowly closed in on Entei who was trying to get up but slipping he was in shock when he looked at Takashi all he saw was a demon from hell itself, sent to get his soul, Datenshi than heard voices and instantly knew all of Entei' past "is the wind talking to me?" realizing Takashi was going to kill Entei out of sympathy of his tragic life ran and blocked the finishing blow Takashi was about to do "...please let me deal with him" Datenshi said while crying "...very well but you must promise to fight me the next time we meet" said Takashi who disappeared in a second. "Entei you wish to be acknowledged right then use the last of your life to turn yourself into a giant crystal phoenix and everyone,everywhere will see you" Entei nodded and became a crystal phoenix that shone with a brilliant light as the sunset, Datenshi grabbed stones and piled them on top of each other and clasped his hand together and prayed he saw Star,Roger and Mark and not in the mood of speaking he pointed to the east.


	8. Chapter 8

If last chapter was messy and short was because I was using open office (as well as it was mainly a battle chapter) since the word on this laptop was a trial version, please review everyone and send character profiles to . Also remember this is a alternate reality to make up for me not knowing all the details

Chapter 8 Difficult choice and the crystal in the sky, rebirth

It was a few days after the battle with Entei it made the whole group uneasy but it passed now and they arrived at a small town. The group as soon as they entered were attacked by soldiers the same from the mountain! They immediately started firing "Datenshi our heads hurt" Star and Mark said groaning in pain holding their heads "please Roger protect Star and Mark I got to take care of these guys" Datenshi said "Ok" Roger said as he nodded his head. "Exploder blade, barrage" Datenshi swung his sword several times in front of him creating a smoke screen from explosion's, releasing his wings he flew and jumped down and slashed horizontally taking down three soldiers. Datenshi flew and diagonally slashed and killed two more soldiers, "Its great the sword doesn't feel heavy anymore it's as if it is part of my arms, and these wing's come out whenever I wish" as Datenshi hacked and slashed at the troops and dodged the bullets he felt the adrenalin in his body rising he killed the last soldier by splitting him in two with one swift movement. "I should check the town for more soldiers" Datenshi said as he walked through the entrance, he saw a whole crowd of people huddling together none of them where children.

Approaching them as soon as he tried to talk they and attacked him using knifes, Datenshi blocked most of the blows but was cut on the chest through tearing his clothes (which he changed yes I forgot to add more on the groups daily life I'll add that more if the readers so wish). Datenshi was about to strike them down but he heard voices and saw their lives he instead blocked all their attacks and began to talk "You don't have to listen to SHINRA I'll rescue your children trust me". The mob was in shock that he knew the problem one man than walked up to Datenshi who then spoke "People from our town tried already we haven't heard from them for months why should we trust you over ourselves" "because I've survived everything they threw at me I promise I can save them I give you my word" Datenshi said with a sort of persuading power in his voice. "Very well if you don't come back than we will follow SHINRA forever, this is your one and only chance, they is just something about you that makes me want to trust you" The man replied "Thank you, you won't regret it sir" Datenshi said and he then walked back to where Roger, Star and Mark should be but instead Roger was covered in blood and Mark and Star was not around instead was two black wolves. "Oh hello Datenshi it was quite a surprise knowing someone like you exists but now you shall be captured my name is professor Hojo" (of course it would be Hojo a great mad scientist also remember alternate reality so he is not dead) Hojo was a man in a lab coat with black hair and wore glasses. "What did you do to-"Datenshi now saw Mark and Stars lives and they were now the wolves and Hojo was the one who turned them into their current form and he learnt it was irreversible."You, you, you MONSTER" tears came out of Datenshi's eyes as he shouted this and he then cut the wolves that were the children he was in trusted to take care of ,the wind was then, warped and twisted it also felt dark and angry Datenshi's eyes became blood red and his body was being covered in black feathers and the Buster sword became dark and corrupted. At this moment Datenshi had almost no conscious all he knew was that he must kill the man in front of him as Datenshi screamed inhumanly and was about to slash Hojo with his sword but than a man about the age of twenty three though looked younger, (Entei was twenty) with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a SOLDIER outfit but it was grey, blocked the buster sword with one finger and then with the one finger stabbed Datenshi in the stomach causing Datenshi to be sent flying into a tree. The feathers on Datenshi's body was starting to recede into him and he regained his consciousness, "Nice work Fabien, son "Hojo spoke "now meet your elder brother" at this Fabien gave a confused look, a Large crystal descended from the sky with a man with long silver hair and cat green eyes wearing a black jacket with shoulder pads and held a extremely long katana held in his left hand, was standing on top of it.

That's the end of this chapter please review and how is Sephiroth alive I'll explain next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Sephiroth your mission is...

Authors note: This is a alternate reality and Sephiroth knows Hojo is his father but does not treat him like one and wants to kill him but why is Hojo's enemies helping him that will be shortly explained as well as how characters will soon oh wait that's throwing away the plot but you'll guess it anyway at the end this time I've decided to centre my story.

Sephiroth stared at his hand's he was confused "how am I alive... I swear I was dead?"He turned his head and looked at Hojo remembering Sephiroth was used as Hojo's experiment was enraged and charged at Hojo aiming to kill; as he swung Masamune Fabien was about to block the attack but Hojo intervened, by lifting a multicoloured gem, Sephiroth place his right hand to where his heart would be and he collapsed onto the ground.

"What did you do to me" Sephiroth said in a weak voice Hojo laughed "What did I do to you? I did a lot of things to you, but recently (prepare for a long mad scientist speech) I created that crystal you appeared on by using crystallized pieces of the life stream but also, four crystal's appeared in the sky and had, interesting properties using the data from the crystals I completed this crystal, a incredible creation my life crystal, which with enough energy it can bring back the dead and you are the first". Sephiroth was about to speak but then Hojo continued " and this gem I hold makes me control that person because if I just think it the person who has been revived is dying then they will start to die and if I wish for the person to recover I can do so, Sephiroth you're completely in my control".

Sephiroth winced he then bowed and spat on Hojo and started cursing and was surprised he wasn't dead or hurt "Unfortunately the person has free speech they can say anything they like and is quite a nuisance and a great flaw but still I can control your action's". "So what are my orders" Sephiroth said "your orders are to capture those two the young man and that boy" Hojo said pointing to the knocked out and blood covered Roger and Datenshi who could barely move, but now stood and with difficulty he lifted the Buster sword panting as Sephiroth approached.

Time was going slow in Datenshi's eyes as Sephiroth approached, Datenshi had heard everything that happened and he had two choices fight the man in front of him, attempt to attack Hojo or destroy the life crystal, he chose the latter. "HAAARRRRGGGHHHHHH" Datenshi mustering all his strength he jumped and was about to attack the crystal when Sephiroth was instantly in front of Datenshi and swung Masamune.

When the sword's clashed a man with an x scar on his left cheek and spiky black hair and wore a black SOLDIER uniform appeared but his eyes were closed and he didn't seem alive (ok the plot is revealed more yes, people from crisis core will be revived and will be fought)."Zack" Sephiroth whispered looking at the twenty three year old. "Interesting, interesting, my guess would be the DNA of Zack Fair that was left on the swords, when they made contact near the life crystal it brought him back from the dead, seeing as the Buster sword cut Genesis and Angeal it could revive them as well, Sephiroth your mission now is to retrieve that sword as well as capturing the boy and the young man, if they resist cut their limb's" Hojo announced. Hearing this Datenshi swung his sword horizontally but Sephiroth disappeared into thin air and stabbed Datenshi from the behind, "Urgghhhh, uuugggghhhhhhhhhh" Datenshi groaned as he collapsed and blacked out.

Yeah I know its short but I'll add another chapter later that will make more empathy and sympathy , send character profiles to please review


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Genesis V.S Datenshi and Enter Cloud Strife

Please if you wish to make a character just write a profile and PM it to me please review

Datenshi was in a machine filled with liquid (someone tell me what it's called) and he heard a lot of new voices and a familiar one _I can't believe you, you lost "_It's not like I could do anything about it those guys were invincible". _Don't give me crap you can beat them, NOW _"What do you mean now" _that mad man experimented on you _"WHAT". Then Datenshi saw random pictures of Sephiroth and Zack's memories and broke out of the machine and fell on the floor.

The first word's he heard after coming out was loveless Act I and a book closing. Opening his eyes he saw a man with short red hair wearing black leather with a red leather jacket that had black shoulder pads, he also wore earrings."Hello boy your sword is over there" the man said and pointed at the sword next to him, Datenshi gave a tired confused looked and slowly walked to the sword keeping his eyes on the man, and then grabbed the sword "My name is Genesis and, no I will not fight you till you recover a bit for Hojo's test's".

It was silent Datenshi felt weird that he wasn't going to be attacked until he was back at full strength when he finds that damned scientist he swore he would kill him. Deciding it was time to get out of here he grew his wing's and tried to make a break for it by smashing through the roof, Genesis released his one wing and flew intercepting him, Genesis kicked, which was blocked by the Buster sword but Genesis drew his crimson rapier and swung it aiming to behead Datenshi in one swift movement, Datenshi who was shocked by Genesis having a black wing but he somehow dodged the blow at superhuman speed. "Why do you have a wing?" Datenshi said continuing to block Genesis's attacks. "Because I' am a monster" Genesis spoke in a frosty cold voice.

"Shinra makes monsters nothing more" Genesis said as he continued his assault of thrusts and swings, Datenshi blocked the attacks and then countered with a combo of uppercuts "HAARRARGGGHH" Datenshi screamed attacking Genesis, who parried the attacks then lifted his left arm, which glowed a burning colour which then fired a fireball at close range aimed at Datenshi's face, a explosion occurred and smoke raised from the place they were fighting.

Datenshi survived the attack by using his wings as a shield but the force of the impact caused him to smash into several machines "UUURRRGGHHH DAMNIT". Genesis flew forward, charging at Datenshi "Take this HHHHAAAAARRRRGGHHH", holding the Buster sword overhead, two handed and swung the blade vertically , the blade became white once more and slashed Genesis in halve "That was weird it didn't feel like he was trying" Datenshi said quietly.

Genesis was behind a machine eating a dumb apple "Hojo do you really want to let him and his friend go" he said pulling out a phone "yes I am sure now that I enhanced his body that battle crazed man should appear after they fight we will recapture him" Hojo said then Genesis closed the phone and waited while Datenshi broke out Roger from a machine and flew of through a hole created in the roof in the battle.

Elsewhere a certain blonde haired man was at a beach sitting on the shore and second class SOLDIER'S stood behind him "Here again , ok what are you sending to kill me now" one of the SOLDIER'S sighed and murmured about hating his job he sighed, " A Dhorme chimera that's been enhanced". The SOLDIER'S ran away and a beast which had the head on a lion, a goat and a snake appeared, but it had a knight on its back but was actually part of it. The knight wore shining armour and held a long lance, poised to attack Cloud, who turned and drew a standard SOLDIER sword in two hands and smiled.

Cloud charged straight and then jumped and slashed diagonally in a attempt to kill the knight, but guarded himself using the lance, Cloud jumped back and tried to stab through the lion head but the other heads bit the blade, Cloud than released one hand and pointed it at the lion head "Thundaga" a lightning bolt came out of his hand and struck it, killing the lion head. Cloud jumped back, removing the sword, he then threw it at the knight, who knocked it away, "HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" the ground was shaking and then from the sea a dragon made of water rose from it, then it bit the Chimera and threw it in the sea and because of the knight's armour it sank like a rock. "Too easy, ok what's next" more monsters appeared and Cloud retrieved his sword and went into a battle stance.

"Sir the subject Cloud Strife still resists even against the strongest experiments" a researcher announced Hojo began laughing "send Zack Fair to defeat Cloud Strife, this is going to be interesting" Hojo said with a devious smile on his face.

What do you think please review?


End file.
